


Runaway

by Theincaprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, In the end, Linkin Park - Freeform, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Runaway

_**"It starts with one, One thing I don't know**_ why, _ **It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, To explain in due time"**_

Making his way to the throne room Loki was dressed in his very best suit, today was the day Thor was ascending to the throne, the Day Thor had not shut up about for over 5000 years, and Loki just wanted the day to be over.

  
_**"All I know, All I know time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, Watch it count down to the end of the day, The clock ticks life away"** _

Walking into the room his eyes scanned it, the whole of Asgard was here, smiles on everyone's faces that soon dropped when they all saw it was Loki and not Thor in the doorway, watching each and every one of them turn back to face the front Loki rolled his eyes and made his way to stand at the side of his smiling Mother.

  
_**"It's so unreal, It's so unreal, didn't look out below, Watch the time go right out the window, Trying to hold on, did-didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you go, Watch you go, I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart, What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard"** _

"Loki, dear you could at least look happy to be here" his Mother whispered in his ear when he stood next to her "I am over the moon, Mother dear" he responded sarcastically, getting a small laugh from her but an evil glare from Odin, which made Loki huff as he faked a smile and stood up straight.

  
_**"I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, One thing, I don't know** **why,** **It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, To remind myself how I tried so hard."** _

  
With a great bang the throne room doors opened and Thor can marching in like he was already king, watching everyone scream and clap for him Thor started to act up a bit for more cheers, and screams even Odin was accepting his childlike behavior, he ever went as far to point and mock Loki's helmet, making Loki huff.

  
_**"I tried so hard, In spite of the way you were mocking me, Acting like I was part of your property, Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far, got so far."** _

  
After what felt like a million years Thor finally sat on the throne, to everyone in room cheering, clapping and shouts of "Long live the king!" As the crowning was done Odin released everyone to return to their homes to get ready for the ball to celebrate Thor's crowning later that night, leaving the room Thor called out to Loki with a mocking smile "Brother as you king, I demand you don't wear anything green tonight" "trust me, brother, I won't" Loki mocked back knowing to himself he wouldn't be at the party.

  
_**"Things aren't the way they were before, You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, Not that you knew me back then, But it all comes back to me in the end, In the end, You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart, What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard."** _

  
Looking to his Mother then to his Father "what was that all about? I was only playing" Thor asked confused watching his parents share a confused look, "I'll go talk to him" Frigga said as she lifted her dress to go down the stairs and follow Loki, "Just leave him, you fuss over him too much my dear wife, we need to stay here and celebrate with Thor" Odin spoke in a harsh tone, making Frigga turn away from the stair sand back to a smiling Thor.

  
_**"I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter."** _

  
Walking back and forth in his chambers Loki was packing as quickly as he could, he needed to get out of the palace before the ball tonight or he would never be able to leave, not with Thor being king and Odin forever keeping his eyes on Loki, Loki knew what he was, he knew he wasn't an Asgardian, and he knew Odin only kept him around for his own amusement, but tonight was the night he was going to leave Asgard and never return.

  
_**"I've put my trust in you, Pushed as far as I can go, For all this, There's only one thing you should know."** _

  
Standing in front of Heimdall Loki had all his things with him, he looked like a little runaway in Heimdall eyes, but Heimdall could see his heart and he knew where he wanted to go, standing to the side he let Loki walk past "Once I let you through, you know Odin will never let you return" Heimdall spoke softly to him "I know, and I never want to return" Loki answered getting a nod from him.

  
_**"I've put my trust in you, Pushed as far as I can go, For all this, There's only one thing you should know."** _

  
Hearing a soft knock at your door, you opened it and saw Loki standing there with all of his things and looking like a lost little puppy, without saying anything you pulled Loki into a hug while walking backwards into your house turning once you were in so you could close the door with your foot, dropping his things to the floor Loki returned your hug and he started to feel better just being in your arms.

  
_**"I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter."** _

  
After a while, you pulled away from Loki to looking up into his bright blue eyes "I take it Thor is now the King of Asgard?" Nodding in response, you pulled Loki back into a hug "Well you are the king of my heart, welcome home Loki."


End file.
